The Promise
by Draymond
Summary: Red and Yellow are sent to One Island to do research for Proffesor Oak. What kind of adventures are in store? Yeah I changed the summary, deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Red was walking into Viridian Forest with Pika. As he walked he noted something strange around the forest. There was no wind, there were no sounds. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." He thought. As he kept walking he saw that the leaves were disappearing from the trees. "What is going on?" He started to run. He remembered that Yellow had gone in the forest earlier that day. "Oh no." From running he instantly went to sprinting. He ran so fast that his legs started to hurt. Now parts of the trees were missing. He kept sprinting until he found a meadow. He looked in to find Yellow standing there with her back against his.

Red POV

"Yellow! Are you okay?" I yelled. I got no response. I walked over panting and I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and her face was pale. No emotion was there. Then she fell to her knees. "Yellow?" I looked at her trying to hold back my fear. All of a sudden a blade flew out and struck her in the heart. "YELLOW!" She was spewing blood from her chest and her pulse had stopped. I was dumbstruck. "What happened?" I asked myself in sorrow. I saw a second blade heading towards Pika. "Pika retu…" I didn't get to finish before the blade pierced the body of the tiny creature. "NOOO!" I was full out crying now. "Who is doing this!" I yelled. No answer. It was only seconds before I spotted the third blade heading towards me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelped. My body flew out of my bed. I looked around my room for a second with my tear filled eyes. "Is everyone okay?" I looked around to find Pika sleeping on the floor next to me. "I have to make sure yellow is okay." I rushed out of bed and put my usual attire on. I was still frightened to death by my dream, even if it is only a dream, I need to make sure that Yellow is okay. I opened the front door to find it was still dark outside. "What time is it?" I asked myself. Pika had woken up from my sudden outburst and followed me out. I went back inside to check the clock. "3:39 A.M. Great now I must have woken up the entire neighborhood." Pika snickered a bit before heading back up. "Well, I can't really call her now. I might as well try to get more rest." Once I was upstairs I headed towards my bedroom. I took off my clothes and tried to sleep again. The only problem was that sleep never found me.

_Next Morning _

Yellow POV

My alarm went off at 6:30. "Uggghh." I whined. It was Saturday morning and I had forgotten to turn off my alarm clock. I stumbled out of bed to turn it off. Then I tried to sleep again but it was pointless. So I got dressed and went downstairs. Now that my Uncle bought a new house in Johto, this house was mine. As I was making breakfast I heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who would be here so early." I walked over to the door and found a zombie like figure standing in the doorway. I yelped in surprise but then I realized that it was Red. He gave a huge sigh of relief and said "May I come in?" "S…sure." He dragged himself over to the couch and collapsed in it. "Red, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." He sounded terrible. "Why do you look like you haven't slept for a long time?" I asked "I just had some really bad nightmares." He told me. "Oh, I'm so sorry." We both just looked at each other for a while.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face though. When he made eye contact I blushed and turned away. "I…I am going to take a shower. Okay?" I told him. "Okay." He sounded really sad.

General POV

After she went up to take a shower, Red looked around for a bit. "At least she is safe." He thought to himself. With that he slowly drifted off to sleep on her couch.

Yellow came back out 5 minutes later and headed down stairs. She found a passed out Red lying on her couch. "I guess he was just really tired." I thought. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. "I know, I'll make breakfast for the both of us."

Red woke up again around 9 a clock. "Mmm, what smells so good?" he asked. Yellow had made some pancakes and was almost done. He walked into the kitchen to find Yellow in a white apron cooking. "Morning Yellow." He told her. She jumped in surprise but managed not to spill anything. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Best today!" he said with a grin on his face.

Red POV

Yellow put everything on the table and started to take off her apron. When she came back over to the table, I was standing in front of everything. "Wow Yellow, this looks really good!" She started blushing. "Thanks Red." I turned around to see her standing behind me. "You have batter on your nose." "Huh?" She tried to look at it but it only made her look cross-eyed. I laughed. "Let me take care of it." I walked over to the counter and picked up a towel. I wiped her nose off and her face was really red. "Let's eat!" I said.

When we finished eating we went outside. I sent out Pika and Yellow sent out Chuchu. They then hid behind a bush. "So Red, I never got to ask but, why were you at my house at 6:30 in the morning." I thought over of what I should say. "I don't know. I just needed to go somewhere for peace I guess." She just turned her head back and kept walking.

"Red! Yellow!" I heard someone scream from behind us. I turned to see Blue running towards us. "Hey Blue, what's up? Yellow asked. She held her finger up signaling "One sec." "Professor Oak wanted me to find you guys." "What for?" I asked. "He just said that it was important things for both you and Yellow." "Okay we will be there in a bit." I said.

Yellow POV

I hate it when I blush, especially around Red. He always makes me feel really good and he makes everyone laugh, and right now my face is the reddest that it could possibly be. "So let me get this straight. You want me and Yellow to go to the Sevii Islands and collect more Pokedex stuff for you?" "That was the plan." He said. "But why us? Why not Blue or Green?" Red asked. "I just thought it would be nice if you could help me out more Red and I thought that you would get lonely by yourself so I thought Yellow could go along because you guys seem to do things together a lot."

"How long will we be there?" Red asked. "Maybe a month or two." My heart was pounding faster than a racehorse. Living together with red for two whole months? "Well, do you want to go Yellow?" Red asked me. "Huh?" He broke my train of thoughts. "Would you like to go?" "Y…yeah, s…sure." I was stuttering. "Well, then I guess we will go!" Red said with a big grin. "Great ! Your boat leaves tomorrow morning. Be ready by then and I will come and get you.

This will be the longest to months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Red POV

I was packing for our trip to the Sevii islands. "What should I bring?" I thought to myself. Since it was the middle of November, I should probably pack jeans and sweaters. Once I was finished I went downstairs to grab a bite. "What to eat?"

I remembered that Yellow was going to stay the night here so we could leave in the morning. Pika came into the kitchen holding a half-eaten apple. "What do you think Pika? Should I make something fancy to eat or just get something quick?" Pika stood there with a confused look on his face. "Oh right, I didn't tell you." I went into my backyard and released all of my Pokémon. "Guys, Prof. Oak asked me to go to the Sevii Islands for some research. We will be there for two months, and we are leaving in the morning." They all responded with what I assume was "Okay." Or something like that.

Heading back inside, I realized that I was still hungry. A knock came from my front door. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Yellow with a big sack hanging around her shoulder. "Um… I have my stuff." She said quietly. "Great! Now we will be ready for the morning." She half smiled back and we went inside. "Hey Yellow?" "What?" "Are you hungry?" She looked at me for a second. "Well, I guess a little bit." "What would you like to eat?" I asked her. She only sat there for a while thinking. "Well, I don't know. What do you want?" "I don't know. Let's see what I have."

We entered the kitchen and after about twenty minutes we finally decided on something. "Tomato soup it is!" I said. We started making the food together.

Yellow POV

"That tasted yummy!" I said with satisfaction. "Yes it did." Red said. We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I unpacked my pillow and my sketch pad. I put the pillow behind me and opened the pad in my lap. As I was flipping the pages I heard Red say "Those look really good Yellow." I started to blush a bit. "Thanks." "Are you planning on becoming an Artist?" I gave it some thought. "Maybe, but I don't like drawing when I feel rushed or anything. It's more of a hobby." Silence fell upon the room. "What time is the ferry leaving tomorrow?" I asked. "Prof. Oak said to meet him at his house at 9:30."

After that we were just talking while I was doodling. The clock hit 10:30. "Well, it's late so I guess we should go to bed." Red said. "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. "I planned for this, one sec." With that he scurried off to some other room. He came back a few minutes later dragging a mattress with him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Trying to get this upstairs." I went around and helped push from the other side. Once up the stairs, we turned into another room. "This is my guest room." He said. I looked around. The roomed looked like it hadn't been touched. Everything was clean and only the mattress was missing. "I spent all day cleaning this thing." He pointed at the mattress. I blushed a bit at that. "Alright well I guess I will see you in the morning. Night." "Night Red," I said more softly than I wanted too.

The next morning I woke up to some sound coming from outside my room. "It must be Red doing something." I thought. I walked out and over to the bathroom. I opened the door and my heart stopped. Red was standing in his underwear in front of the mirror with wet hair. I instantly shut the door and ran to the guest room. My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe. "Yellow was that you?" I hear him yell. He knocked on the door and I answered it with my face still red. He was wearing clothes now. "Sorry about that. I forgot to lock the bathroom door." He said half smiling. "I… I'm also sorry." I said.

After that crazy ordeal, we packed up and left. Red locked the house and sighed. "I guess I won't see you for two months, promise me you won't burn down okay?" I thought it was kind of funny how he was talking to his own house and I giggled a bit.

We got to Oak's lab around 9:15. His door was unlocked so we walked in. "Hello?" Red yelled. "Red is that you?" I heard him yell. "Yup." "Hurry upstairs please!" he sounded exhausted. We both ran upstairs to find Green and Oak trying to hold down a Croconaw that got too excited. "Need some help?" Red asked. "Get your butt over here Red!" Green yelled. Red laughed and we both ran over to the Pokémon and managed to get it inside the pokeball. "So what was that all about?" I asked. "Oh, Prof. Elm asked me to take care of it while he went to Hoenn for some research." Oak said. "Now for your trip to the Sevii Isles, the boat will leave at 10:15 sharp so you need to hurry to Vermillion City." "You are just lucky that we have flying Pokémon Oak." Red said.

He gave us a map and a box full of pokeballs. He said to make sure that we caught something that we found interesting. Red used his Aero and I got to borrow his Fearow that he had caught sometime earlier. We arrived at the ship dock at around 10. "Red we should probably get on the boat so we don't miss it." I said. We got on the boat and headed for our compartment room. "Wait Red. Why do we need a room?" I asked. "Oh well, the trip is about a day and a half so we need to stay somewhere." "Y… you mean we need to share a room?" My face was heating up. "I guess so. We will just have to be careful." He looked at me with a smile. Great. Now I have to share a room with him, I just hope I don't do anything stupid. "Let's unpack." He said walking into the room.

We finished and went to the deck to see what we could eat. We found a cafeteria and started eating. "So Yellow, what Island do you want to go to first?" he asked me. "Hmm. If it's alright with you, I would like to go to One Island so I could do some fishing." "Sounds like a plan." He said with a mouth full of pasta.

After that we left the cafeteria. I noticed an ice cream stand over by the deck. "Hey Red, let's get some ice cream." I suggested. "Now that you mention it, it is hot outside. Sure." We both walked over to the man. "Excuse me?" I said. "Huh?" The man turned around. "Bill?" Red asked. "Whoa, Red and Yellow? What are you guys doing here?" "We are going to the Sevii Islands for Prof. Oak to do some research data, and why are you serving ice cream on the deck of a ship?" Red asked. "Oh, just for some cash. By the way, I'm actually heading to One Island to visit my friend Celio. He has helped me with the PC programs." "We are also going to One Island." I said. "Great! Do you guys want to come along with me?" "Actually, we were planning on doing some fishing for Pokémon, but we could probably squeeze it in somewhere." Red said. "I don't mind." I said.

We said our goodbyes and left. "Mmmm, this is good ice cream!" I said with extreme enthusiasm." We sat down and ate it while talking. All of a sudden the boat tipped a bit to the right. It wasn't enough to move anything but the ice cream cone fell out of my hand and in the water. My face looked like someone had killed my dog. "Here yellow, you can have mine." I turned around to see him handing it to me. "But it's yours." I said. "Yeah and since it is mine I choose to give it to you." My face started heating up for like the millionth time today but I tried to change his mind.

It's too bad I'm not very good at that stuff. He ended up winning and gave me his ice cream. After that we just walked around the ship talking, looking at Pokémon swimming, and got some pictures of the Pokémon.

Red POV

We headed back into our room. "Yellow, you can shower first I'll wait." "Okay." she said grabbing some pajamas and went into the bathroom. After about five minutes she came out of the bathroom. "Your turn." She told me. I got my stuff and headed in. I turned on the water and felt it run down my body. "How I love the feel of hot water." I thought to myself. My mind trailed off to Yellow. "I really hope she isn't too uncomfortable with this whole situation." All I knew was that I actually kind of liked having Yellow stay with me. It was nice to have some company and not only that but I do actually…

I finished up and I was putting my pajamas on in the bathroom when I hear Yellow humming something. I put my ear up to the door and listened. It was a beautiful melody. I let her finish before I walked in. "What song was that Yellow?" "Oh, it was nothing." She said quietly. "No, tell me. I thought it was really beautiful." I saw her face redden as mine did a little bit as well. "It's just a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me." "Oh." We sat there in silence until I decided to ask her. "Yellow, I just want to know something. Do you think that it's uncomfortable to come along with me?" "No, I really think it's great to come along. I get to see the Islands with my best friend." She said the last part really quietly. "Okay, I just wanted to know. Night Yellow." "Night Red."

Yellow POV

As we turned off the light I closed my eyes. "I need to work on my talking around Red. I don't want it to be completely obvious that I like him." I thought. After that I hear some rain trickling outside. "Oh no." I thought. "Please don't be a storm." As I thought that, the rain started pouring harder on our window.


	3. Chapter 3

Red POV

I kept walking until I saw a road sign. It was blank. It was just a white square. "That's funny," I thought. Then in the sign came out a face which looked like an old woman. "Remember to brush your teeth Red!" she said and then smiled with a toothless grin. "Gross," I told myself

My eyes opened. It was dark and I could hear it raining outside, but there was also another sound. It sounded like sniffling. "Yellow?" I said groggy. No response. Then a light flashed outside. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed. "Yellow are you okay?" I said very worried. She ran from the corner of the room to my bed and hugged me tight. "Yellow, what's wrong?" "I…I," she couldn't say anything and she was trembling. Another flash. She buried herself into my shirt crying. "Shhhhh, don't worry. I'm here. You're fine. It's going to be okay Yellow." "Help me Red!" she was bawling now and my shirt was getting drenched. I started to hug her back rubbing her back in comfort. I tried to remember the lullaby that Yellow's mom used to sing. Amazingly enough I did remember and I started to hum it. A few minutes past and another flash hit. She tensed up but didn't scream that time. When I finished humming it I looked at her. "Hey, are you alright?" "Y…yeah, thanks Red." She said sniveling. Another flash hit and she instantly held on to my shirt again. "If you want I can make room for you." "Y…you don't mind?" "As long as you are alright with it; just let me get a new shirt." "Okay." She said still shaken up.

Yellow POV

I was still really shaken up so I didn't blush very much. I still did though. As he walked to his bag he took his shirt off. My face turned into a dark shade of red. He came back with a green shirt. He got on the bed and patted next to him. "Here." I nodded slowly and fell down onto the bed. He got down right behind me and put the blanket over us. "Red?" "What?" "Thank you." My face was still red. "Don't mention it." As he said it he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I made a small squeal but he didn't notice. I slowly turned around and buried my face in his chest. He was so warm and he smelt really nice. My head was clouded and all I could think of at the moment was, "Please don't leave."

The next morning.

Red POV

I woke up to find a sleeping Yellow lying on my chest which was rising slowly and falling back down. I snickered a little bit. "Morning Yellow." I said rubbing her head. She shot up in the air instantly and bowed her head. "I…I'm sorry for causing trouble last night." "Hey, no need to worry about it." I then leaned over and kissed her forehead. My face turned red and hers did too. I yawned loudly and stood up. "I'm going to get cleaned up okay?" I said scratching my head. "Okay." Then I walked into the bathroom.

? POV

"Troops move out!" I yelled. Everyone got on their Pokémon and left the island. "That stone will be mine."

Yellow POV

I was waiting for Red to finish packing. "Hey, where did the box of pokeballs go?" He asked. "I have it." "Oh good." We walked out onto the deck. "Red look! One Island!" I pointed in the direction of the landmass. "We're almost there. You ready to start our two month research?" "Y…yes!" I tried to be more punctual but I failed.

We were at the docking station when we heard Bill yell our names. "Alright, let's go!" He said marching in front of us. We left the station and started to walk along the coast. I saw a Horsea jump out of the water. "That's cute." I thought to myself.

We kept walking for about 45 minutes until we found a laboratory. "There it is!" Bill yelled. "Celio I'm here!" He yelled outside the front door. "Bill?" "Hey man, how's it going?" "Well, it's about time you showed up. I have been waiting for a half an hour." "Sorry." We all walked inside. "So who are these guys?" Celio asked while pointing at us. "Oh, they are my friends Yellow and Red. "Oh my! It is very extraordinary to meet you; I apologize for not recognizing you sooner." "Is he always this formal?" I hear Red whisper to Bill. "Yeah he is."

We stayed at Celio's house for about two hours. "Well, its 1 so I think me and Yellow are going to head out if we want to get some fishing done." "Alright well, I will see you guys later." Bill said. Then we left.

Red POV

"I'm hungry, should we have lunch now?" I asked Yellow. "Sure! I packed a lunch for us too!" She sounded very happy compared to this morning. "Alright but first; let's get to the beach." I let out Aero and I let Yellow ride on top while Aero held on to me with his claws. We flew until we found the beach. "This is it Aero!" I yelled to my Aerodactyl. He nodded and flew down. We landed and I walked over to the water. "Is this good yellow?" I asked. I turned around to see her petting Aero's head and his tongue sticking out. She giggled. "That's cute." I thought to myself. "Yeah, this is good Red." She came over and took out a basket from a very large sack that she had. She set it down and we started our meal.

"Thanks Yellow, that was really good!" She smiled back. "I'm glad you liked it." She said back. "Now, let's do some fishing." I looked around but then I realized that Yellow had the only fishing rod. "Looks like you will be doing the honors." I told her. "We will take turns Red." She casted the line and set the pole in the crack of a rock.

A few minutes passed before her rod started moving. "You got something!" I said excitedly. I looked over to see her fully concentrated. She skillfully reeled in and pulled on the fishing rod. She pulled on it a couple times and then she gave one final tug. Out of the water came a krabby. She smiled and removed the hook from the Pokémon and sat down. "Wow." That was all I could say. "How did you get so good?" I asked her. "I guess it's because I have been fishing for 7 years. Well, it's your turn Red." "I don't know if you even want me too. I'll probably kill myself with the hook." She started laughing. "I'm serious!" I said grinning. "Just try once, please?" she tried to make a suck up face but I only ended up laughing more. "Oh alright." I grabbed the fishing pole and got the hook and line behind me. I squinted trying to concentrate. Then I flew the rod forward to cast and then my vision went out. "Ahhhhh!" I can't see!" I was running around in circles. I could also hear lots of laughing. "Red the hook is stuck to your shirt!" I heard Yellow say.

We spent the next 20 minutes undoing the hook in my shirt. From that point on I just let her do the fishing. I just watched and admired her determination.


	4. Chapter 4

The Problem

Red POV

I woke up by someone shaking me. "Red. Wake up!" Yellow said. I sat up slowly to see that it was getting dark outside. "I guess we should be setting up camp." We walked along the beach until we found a good spot for the tent. "I'll go get some firewood." Yellow said as she walked away. "Alright. Aero, hand me that pack will you?" He picked up our tent bag and handed it to me.

About 20 minutes passed and I had finished setting up our tent. I saw Yellow walking back from the distance. "Over here!" I yelled. She looked to the side of the wood that she was holding and proceeded to move over to our camp. "I didn't know how you wanted the stuff in the tent to be arranged so I just put it in there." "That's alright. Let's make some dinner."

As Yellow pulled something out to cook we started talking about what we were going to do tomorrow. "Maybe we could walk around in the forest? You know, to see more Pokémon for Prof. Oak? I suggested. "Sounds like a plan to me." She replied.

The food finished and we ate. After we just sat around the fire while I was watching the stars and Yellow was drawing. I looked over to see her shaking a little bit. I got up and walked over to the tent to get a blanket. She was sitting with her back facing me so I came up behind her. Slowly I wrapped the blanket around her and I sat down next to her doing the same to me. "Y…You didn't have to do that Red." She said quietly. "I saw that you were shaking and I knew you were cold. Don't deny it." I said grinning. She smiled a little. "I wonder how this trip is really going to turn out. What will happen with everyone back home and what will happen here. I think this is the first time I have gone on a small journey that wasn't dangerous. Hopefully this won't turn around and be dangerous." I slid closer to her and put my arm around her. "I will promise you one thing Yellow. As long as I have the power, I will do everything I possibly can to keep you safe. You can bet your life on that." She turned her head away from me. "But I wouldn't want you to get hurt if something like this happened." She sounded kind of depressed. "You won't have to worry. Nothing will happen and we will be back home within two months." She turned and looked at me. "And one more thing, smile. The world is much better when you have a smile on your face." I put my fingers on her cheeks and pulled them up. She giggled a little and then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Now let's get some rest." I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it and we went to the tent.

We got to the tent and we opened it. The sleeping bags were neatly put next to each other with our stuff on either end. "I'll let you change first." I said walking back out of the tent. A few minutes passed and I heard Yellow give to ok, but I was staring towards the ocean. "Red?" She said opening the door. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh, Yellow, alright." I walked in the tent. When I got in I saw Yellow wearing Pikachu PJ's. "What did you see?" she asked me. "Oh there was something big and black that flew across the ocean just now, but I'm sure I was seeing things."

Yellow POV

"Alright," I said. All of a sudden Red started taking off his shirt. "Wha…" My face turned beat red. "Aren't you going to change first?" I stuttered. "Oh, I'm wearing my PJ pants already, but if you want me to put a shirt on I will." I couldn't say anything. All I did was get in my sleeping bag and started at the ceiling. "Night Yellow," Red said. "N…night," I responded.

"Whatcha got there Yellow?" he asked me. "Oh, just some drawings." I said blushing a bit. "Can I see?" He grabbed to pad out of my arms. "H…hey!" I tried to get it back but I gave up. "These are really good!" He told me. "Please don't turn to the last page, please don't turn to the last page!" I was wishing. "What's this?" I turned to see that he had turned to the last page. I got a shocked expression and I was blushing really hard. "Is, is this you and me?" I just turned and ran with tears streaming down my face. "Yellow wait!" Oh this is so embarrassing. I kept running until I got to a small hill. Then I collapsed behind the tree hoping that he wouldn't find me. Eventually I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Yellow what's wrong?" he asked me in a calm voice. His voice. I couldn't articulate a sentence. He sat next to me on the tree. "Tell me something, and be truly honest." I nodded. "Do you like me?" "I… Well… It's just…" Eventually I found the word. "Yes." He started to snicker. "What's so funny?" I asked sadly. "It's a good thing I like you too; otherwise those pictures back there might have disturbed me." My face lit up. "This is me apologizing for taking your sketch pad." He connected his lips with mine. My eyes widened for a second but then I closed them as well. We sat there for about 20 minutes doing the same thing. Finally we released. "Hahaha…HAHAHA." He was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I asked. He pointed the other direction. I turned to see a someone standing there. His red cap covering his face. Tears flowing down the side of his cheeks. "Red?" I turned around to see the person I was with was morphing. It turned into Giovanni. "Ahhhh!" I screamed loudly and tried to run but he grabbed me instead. "Now that we know how easily your influenced; let's make sure it doesn't happen again." He pulled out a gun from his waist. Oh no! "Run Red!" He just stood there and spread his arms. Then the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed waking up. The tent had been oddly positioned so we slid into the middle and Red must have been hugging me or something because I hit his arm. "Yellow? Are you alright?" He asked. I was still crying. "I'm so weak!" I yelled. "What?" Red asked. "Whenever the slightest bad thing happens I either cry or get so scared I can't move!" I was crying more now. I felt Red's arms around my waist. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to keep you safe." "Not if you're dead!" I yelled back at him. This was unusual. I have never screamed at anyone ever. "Was that your dream?" he asked in a low voice. I didn't answer back, but I slowly nodded my head. "Yellow can I tell you something?" "S…sure." I said. "When I showed up at your house really early in the morning, it was because I had a nightmare as well. I kind of understood where this was going. "In my dream you were killed by something I didn't know. You and Pika. This is why I need to check if you were safe. I couldn't sleep either so I stayed awake waiting for when I could go over and check on you. "Red," I said in awe. "This is why I vowed to myself to always protect you and the Pokémon. You mean a lot to me Yellow." My face had turned red. "You mean a lot to me too Red. I told him. I we both embraced in a hug. We sat there in each other's embrace for a long time. "Let's get some sleep." He said for the second time that night. I put my head on my pillow and turned away from him. As I was shutting my eyes I felt something grab me by my waist. It was Red. Let's just say that I fell asleep pretty quick after.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emergency

Yellow POV

I opened my eyes and I felt something warm around me. It was Red. I remembered the events of yesterday. I could fell the soft breathing on my back as he slept. I was still blushing a bit. Then I heard a noise coming from the forest. "Red, wake up." I said quietly. I was shaking him. "Hmmm, wha…?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Something is in the forest." I whispered. Red only nodded and he put a shirt on and went out in his pajamas.

Red POV

"Hello?" I was still kind of tired from Yellow waking me up like that. As I started to walk closer to the forest, I saw the bush that was shaking. "Who's there?" I yelled pulling out a Pokeball. Suddenly a girl ran out from the bush and ran into me. We both fell on the ground. "OW!" I said loudly. "Hey watch wer your goin!" That accent. "Sapphire?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. "RED!" she screamed hugging me. "Oh boy, am I glad to see you!" "Why don't we talk at camp?"

I led her back to camp and when we arrived, Yellow was fully dressed making breakfast. "Yellows here too?" Sapphire asked. "Yup." I responded. Yellow turned around and looked at us. "Hey Sapphire! What are you doing on one island by yourself?" "It's a loooong story." "Well, I'm going to get changed sooooo, call me if you need me. I headed over to the tent.

Yellow POV

I finished making breakfast and me and Sapphire waited for Red to come out. When he came out we started eating. "So why are you here Sapphire?" I asked. "Well, It all started back at the frontier." By the time she finished her story we had finished breakfast. "So to make a long story short, you and Ruby were asked by to come fetch him a map?" Red asked. "Yup!" "Then where is Ruby?" I asked. "Well, that's the thing. When we wer flyin on Pilo, some electric attack hit us and we crashed. I was… um what's that word?" She sat thinking for a bit. "Oh yea, conscious for a while and I saw Ruby lyin next to me. When I woke up, he was gone!" So that must have been what I saw flying over us last night Yellow." Red commented. I was lost in thought. "Why would Ruby leave without telling you?" I asked myself. "Well I have been runnin around the island lookin for clues. The only thing I found was this shirt." Sapphire said. I picked up the shirt and looked at it. It was black and had a huge R on it.

I dropped the shirt fast. "Oh no," I said quietly. No one seemed to have heard me. I decided to let it slip. "Um… Red?" "What's up?" "It was Team Rocket." Red stared at me for a second. "Are you sure?" "Look at the shirt." He picked it up and nodded his head. "Good now we can end to scumbags for good." Red said.

For the next few hours we sat and discussed our next move. "Well, it would be smartest if we went for this "map" that you guys were looking for." Red suggested "But we didn't even have a clue to where it is!" Sapphire said. "All we know is that it's in the mountains on a island." We started thinking again. "Isn't there an cave on seven island?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's full of unknown." Red said. "How bout we go there and check it out?" Sapphire suggested. "Alright but we need to go to Celio's house so I can call Prof. Oak." Red told us.

We all got our stuff and packed up. "Aero come out!" "Go Pilo!" "Yellow, go with Sapphire since there is more room." "Ok," I said. After about 3 hours of flying "cough…Red got lost…cough" we finally got to Celio's house. Red knocked on the door. "Hello?" the scientist answered. "Celio, it's an emergency, I need to borrow your phone." Red told him. "Alright but be quick, I have a meeting with Bill in 15 minutes.

"Hello?" "Is this ?" "Red? Is that you? How are you? How many Pokémon have you discovered?" "Not the time to ask. Listen, last night Sapphire showed up at our camp." "Sapphire Birch?" "Yes, and she was with Ruby but they crashed when they were flying. Now Ruby is missing and we found a Rocket uniform next to where he was." "…" It was silent for a long time. "Red, Yellow, Sapphire, come back to my lab tomorrow. We need to discuss this." "Alright." He hung up. "So… wer we goin?" Sapphire asked. "I think it would be better if we went back to Kanto before we go look for Ruby." I told her.

We said thanks to Celio and we started walking towards the port. "You guys are slow! I'll meet ya at the docks!" Sapphire then took off running. "What do you suppose happened to Ruby?" I asked Red. "Who knows? Team Rocket is probably after that map though and since Ruby must know where it is considering that Sapphire isn't a very reliable person, they are keeping him custody." "How do you know he won't die?" I asked nervously. "I don't. Though I don't think they will kill him because he must know the information and they want it along with us." Red sounded really serious and it was almost scary.

The rest of the walking trip we were silent. To pass time I pulled out my sketch pad and doodled. We got to the port around sundown and Sapphire looked really irritated. "Do you know how long I have waited? 45 minutes!" "Calm down Sapphire. We need to get in to the boat and not kicked out." Red joked. I laughed a bit. "Well, let's go then." She said.

We got in the boat and it left. Nothing really happened on the boat. I mean it wasn't as fun as the first time for obvious reasons. I sat in my bed releasing my mind on to a paper. I spaced out and as I looked at my paper I saw that I had drawn Red winking at me. I blushed and quickly but the paper in the back of my sketch pad. "Not again." I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Promise

Chapter 6

Yellow POV

As I was sleeping, I woke up from the sound of someone crying. I sat up in my bed. "Wait a minute, my bed?" I was back in my house. I listened again for the crying. It sounded like a baby. I walked out of my room. "It's coming from downstairs." I walked downstairs but nothing was there. Then I heard the crying coming back from upstairs. Now it was coming from the bathroom. I opened the door. Nothing. "What is going on?" I asked myself. This process continued for 15 minutes. It was getting louder. I covered my ears still searching. It got louder. I fell over trying to keep my ears muffled. The loudness of the cry was piercing my ears. Now it was hurting.

"Where are you?" I screamed. Then it silenced. I stood up again uncovering my ears. It was now soft and it was coming from my room. Hesitantly I opened the door.

There it was, a small crib sitting next to my bed. I slowly moved towards it wondering what was there. My heart was racing and then I saw it. It was beautiful. It was a baby girl. She had long black hair with amber eyes. I picked the child up. It stopped crying and looked at my face.

The baby reached its hand up and grabbed mine. Then she giggled. It wasn't until it fell from my face that I realized that I was crying. I hugged the child tightly and it fell asleep in my arms.

…

"Yellow? Wake up." I sat up. I was back on the ship. "These are some nice drawin's you have." I instantly shot out of my bed and charged towards Sapph. "Give that back!" I jumped for it but she was too quick. I fell and it the wall. "These are really good." Sapph said flipping through quickly. I sat there in embarrassment the entire time. Then she got to the last page. I quickly covered my face in my hands. "Um, Yellow? You can have this back." She said tossing it towards me. As she was leaving I suddenly stood up and grabbed the collar of her shirt and said, "You better not tell anyone." She slowly nodded and walked out. As she exited Red walked in. "What was that all about?" "Nothing, let my get ready and we will pack up.

Red POV

I exited the room a little afterwards. I walked up to the deck to think. My main concern was what this map or thing was. With Team Rocket after it, that must mean that it is very powerful. Even so, it is a map. My brain started to hurt. The intercom sounded. "Passengers of the S., we have now arrived in Vermillion City. Please make sure you have all of your belongings and prepare to exit the port." I slowly walked back to Yellow's room. "You almost ready?" She walked out of the door. "Yup."

…

Sapph decided that we were slow again and left. When we flew close to Viridian City Yellow said that she wanted to make a pit stop. We landed in front of her house. "Aero return." I said. We both walked into her house. "Well well, look who we have here." Yellow flew backwards in surprise. "I knew you would stop here." The man walked out of the kitchen. "Sooooooo… How's it been?" Gold asked. "Don't scare me like that Gold!" Yellow told him. "Sorry, but everyone is waiting." "I need to grab a few thing before we go then we will be there." She told him. "Alright but hurry." He then left.

I stood there laughing to myself. I followed Yellow upstairs and we walked into her room. "Smells nice." I said. "Oh… thanks." She said back. "Now where is it?" she was now talking to herself. "What are you looking for?" "My new Pokegear." She responded. "Since when have you had a Pokegear?" "Well, I decided to get one since everyone has one but I forgot to bring it on our trip. Now that Ruby is missing I thought I should come back and get it so you can get a hold of me if needed." So, I helped her out.

We found it around ten minutes later. She put it in her satchel and we ran outside. As we walked outside, I saw a mysterious figure standing on a flying Pokémon. "Use blast burn." The man said. I quickly pushed Yellow back inside a completely took the blast burn to my back. I fell over and Yellow was inside looking at me. "RED!" she shouted. I reached my hand towards her but my vision was beginning to blur. I saw her running towards me and then get hit by an air cutter attack. "Yellow…" Everything went black.

General POV

"Where are they?" Sapphire was getting extremely impatient. "Hey, calm down. Gold said they were on their way." Blue said. "Well they are taking their sweet time." Green muttered. Prof Oak stood up. "Please everyone, I am trying to concentrate." Everyone shut their mouths and he sat back down. Then there were a few loud thumps against the door. "I'll get it!" said Blue. She walked out of the room. "Must be Red and Yellow." Crys said. "FINALLY!" Gold and Sapphire said in unison. Then a scream was heard from over by the door.

Blue POV

I walked over to the door and opened it… I couldn't believe it. It was Yellow. ONLY Yellow. Her arms had been cut as well as her legs. Her stomach had a gash in it and she was holding it bleeding. She also had a few cuts on her forehead. I screamed. She stumbled over to me. "R…" was all I was able to make out before she collapsed in my arms. All of a sudden everyone was at the door, horrified by what they saw. I ripped off a part of my shirt and wrapped it around Yellow's stomach and picked her up. "Everyone please stand back. Crys and Sapphire, come with me." They both nodded and we went upstairs.

Yellow POV

My eyes slowly opened. I was lying in a bed and Green was sitting on a chair next to me sleeping. I tried to sit up but felt a strong shock coming from my stomach. "AAHH!" I yelped. Suddenly Green woke up. "Yellow? Keep still. I'm going to get Blue." Then he left. My breathing slowed down again. I noticed that there were several bandages around me. Actually that was all that I was wearing on my torso. The bandages were wrapped around my stomach up to my chest and down my arms. There was also one around my forehead. Then I noticed that I was wearing shorts instead of my normal pants. There were bandages around my legs too. Good thing this blanket is on me.

"Yellow!" I heard Blue scream from behind the door. "Are you alright? Here let me fix your pillow. Are your bandages to tight?" "Blue, calm down." I said half laughing. I looked around the room. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are at the Prof's Lab." She explained. "How long have I been out?" "For about two days." Oh no! I thought to myself. "RED!" I screamed and tried to get out of bed resulting of having me on the floor screaming in pain. "Yellow! You can't move too much or you will reopen your wounds." I coughed up some blood. "O…Okay." I tried to say .

Blue put me back in the bed and told me to rest. She also said that she was going to get me some food. She left. "Where did he take him and who was he?" I asked myself crying a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

The Promise Chapter 7

Yellow POV

A few days had passed and my wounds were healing. I still had to wear the bandages but I could wear some clothes now. I have to walk around a bit every day to make sure that I regain my strength. This morning Blue called me down. "Yellow, come get some food!" she told me. I sighed. I got off of my bed and put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. "Coming." I yelled back. The day I showed up here, Prof. Oak decided to cancel our meeting and move it to another day. Since then Blue is making me stay at her house.

I walked downstairs and in to the kitchen. "Here you go." She put a plate of eggs and bacon before me. "Thank you." I said halfheartedly. I heard blue sigh. She came over and sat right next to me. "You are worried about Red, huh?" I started to shake a little bit and then I nodded my head." "Listen to me. We are all worried as we could possibly be. Everyone is also worried about Ruby, but I need you to understand. We will find them. They will both be alive and we can take care of Team Rocket for good." Suddenly I felt myself blow up. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I started to cry. "How do you know they won't die? I saw him take a blast burn full on in front of me." I was shaking so much that I dropped my fork. "I…" She sat there for a while. "Listen Yellow, I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know. What I'm doing though is looking at it as that so I won't go into a depression state. Besides, it's not like this is the first time they have captured Red." I started to cry even more when she said that. I limped back upstairs and shut my door. Then I flung myself on my bed, ignoring the pains that hit me, and cried some more.

Red POV

I woke up in a small room. The lights were off and there were many boxes. I could also feel the floor moving. My shirt was missing and I could feel the burn still there. I didn't want to look at it since I might throw up if I did. So I decided to try to sit up. Bad idea. I moved an inch and screamed in pain. I went back to lying on the floor. "You know what's funny?" I heard someone say. I assumed that it was the same person who attacked me and Yellow. I didn't say anything. "All I wanted was Yellow but since you had to get in the way; you made things harder." I felt myself shiver as he said Yellows name. "W… What do you want with her?" I said breathing heavily. "Oh, if I told you it wouldn't be much fun." He threw a rock and it hit my back. "AAAAARRRHHHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was so bad that my entire back throbbed. He laughed and then left the room. "I have… I have to get out of here." I thought. I noticed a small lever next to the door when the man opened it. Slowly but surely I moved towards it until I was right at the wall. Using the wall as support, I managed to get myself standing. I went to my belt to send out pika to shine a light. They were gone! Then I remembered that I had left them at Yellow's house. "Well it must do something." I thought and then pulled the lever.

A giant alarm went off and the floor was moving. The floor opened and then I found out that we were in the air. It kept opening and I started sliding off. This was the bottom of an airplane and we were above the ocean. All the cargo started to fall off and I was holding on for dear life. We were at least 2 thousand feet above air and I didn't want to fall with all the burns on my back, but I was weak and couldn't hold on. I fell. It felt like I wasn't even moving. Everything had stopped. After about 20 seconds of falling I felt the touch of cold water. I hit the ocean so hard that I passed out from the pain.

Silver POV

About a week ago the others invited me to go to some stupid meeting. I figured it wasn't important so I didn't go. Right now I am currently in Olivine training on the shores. It was getting late and I decided to set up camp for myself. "Wish I had something to actually do." I said in a grumpy voice. About half way through setting up, I looked at the water and I noticed some red stuff. I walked towards it. "It's blood." I told myself. Then I saw a body. It wasn't an adult but someone just a bit older than me. The person floated onto the beach. I flipped him over and got a look at his face. "Red?" I sort of dropped him and started crawling backwards. I was shocked. Why is Red bleeding and just floating in the ocean passed out?

I picked him up and ran to the Pokémon Center. I got inside and for some reason, Gold was there. He turned around. "Heya Silver, how's it…" Then he saw I was holding someone. "Where is the nurse?" I said in a stern voice. "She is in the back. Who is that?" he asked. All I said was "Red." And then ran to the back rooms. "Hold up Silver!" Gold started to follow me. I bumped into the nurse. "Nurse, I found him on the beach. He needs immediate treatment." I said. "Oh my!" She said and told me to follow.

I placed him on a bed and they told me to stay out until further notice. As soon as I stepped out, Gold started to ask me a bunch of questions. "How is he? Where did you find him? Is he dead? Was anyone with him?" I just got annoyed and told him to shut up. "Fine, but you have to call Prof. Oak. He and everyone else have been looking for Red for a while." He then sat down and waited. I sighed and decided to go back to the beach and get my stuff and then come back. Once I had done so, I walked up to the phone and called Prof. Oak. Sadly, Gold noticed and he was hovering behind me.

General POV

The phone started to ring. "I'll get it." said Green. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey is Prof. Oak there? I have some information." "Silver? Is that you?" "Yeah, what of it?" "Nothing, one sec." Green ran off into the living room. Yellow and Blue had come over earlier and Green had been talking to them. "Hey do you know where Grandpa is?" "No." They both replied. "What is it Green?" Prof. Oak said coming down the stairs. "Um, Silver called and asked if he could speak to you. He said he had information." "Ok, Green . Put it up on the big screen in the living room." He did what he was told. When the screen came up both Silver and Gold where standing there. "Hello Silver, hello Gold." The Professor said. "Hey, um, Gold told me you guys were looking for Red?" Yellow immediately stood up and said "Yes! What do you know?" "Well," Silver began but then Gold cut him off. "We found him. Silver said he washed up on the beach of Olivine and he was bleeding and unconscious." Silver punched Gold in the face and told him not to cut him off." "Wha…" Yellow said on the verge of tears. "Thank you Silver and Gold. We will be there as fast as we can." The Professor said. They hung up and that was that.

Yellow POV

"We have to go now!" I said almost sobbing. "But you are in no condition to go to Johto." Prof. Oak said. "I don't care!" I was yelling now. "Red could be dead and I need to see him." "It's okay Grandpa. I'll take care of her." Green said. "Not without me you won't." Blue said with a grin. "Alright. We will all go." The professor said.

I limped back upstairs to get dressed (since I did still have some stuff here) and put a long sleeved shirt on and struggled putting some jeans on. After I got out a yellow sweater and slipped it over my head. There were still bandages around my forehead so I had to be careful. I then got my pokeballs and Red's and limped back downstairs. "Everyone get in the car!" Oak yelled. I struggled getting shoes on as well but somehow managed to do it with Blue's help. We then all got in the car and headed for the airport.

My mind was on so many things, it was hard to think. Everyone was trying to have a normal conversation even with the circumstances. "So what have you been doing Green?" Blue asked. "Well, nobody has come to the gym lately because of the event that happened at Yellow's house, so I have been studying Pokémon with Grandpa." That was all I remembered of the conversation.

We arrived at the airport about an hour later. We got on the next plane to Olivine and we waited. Then we finally had lift off. I sat by blue and Green sat by Oak. "Blue, what if he isn't okay?" I asked slowly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he is fine." This time I didn't explode, but instead I said, "I hope you are right." Tears started to flow on my face and I fell asleep on Blue's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

The Promise Chapter 8

Yellow POV

I woke up from my little nap on the plane. Blue was sleeping and it was dark outside. I looked forward on the little screen and it said we were still another five hours away from olivine. I stood up and went into one of the bathrooms. I felt awful. There was a throbbing on my forehead, and the cut on my stomach was burning. I quickly opened the toilet and threw up. There was some blood but not nearly as much as the first time. "I need… I need the medicine from Blue." I said breathing heavily. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yellow, can I come in?" I heard Green ask. "Y… yeah." I unlocked the door and he stepped in and locked the door again. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some of that medicine Blue has that stops the pain. Right after that I threw up again. "Alright, stay here. I will get the medicine."

Green POV

I exited the bathroom. I could still hear her soft whimpering and I knew she was crying over Red. I quickly walked over to where Blue sat and shook her shoulder. She woke up. "Oh, hello Greeny." She said groggily. "Yellow needs the medicine immediately." "What's wrong?" Blue immediately got awake and was worried. "She is in the bathroom puking her guts out, so are you going to give me the medicine or not?" I asked very seriously. "Here you go. Make her take two pills and get a cup of water. Make sure she drinks all of it!" "Of course." I said. I silently said "Pesky woman," walking away.

Yellow POV

Green got me the medicine. The water was extremely hard to swallow. "T…Thanks G…Green." I said trembling. He led me back to my seat. "Yellow, are you alright." It seemed like Blue was my mother. I chuckled and said "I'm fine Blue, don't worry." "You really are sounding more like Red by the minute." I heard Oak say. I was too exhausted to blush but I slowly repositioned myself and fell into an unconscious drift.

Ruby POV

I need to escape. That was the only thing that was on my mind. My whole body was sore from the torture, but that didn't worry me now. I was running down a hallway. I didn't really even know where I was, but my instincts told me that it was not a good place. I only had ruru with me and that was how I was able to escape. Then I had an idea. "Ruru, find an exit!" I said breathing heavily. She nodded and used teleport.

We found ourselves in another room. "Of course it didn't work." I thought to myself. They had set psychic barriers around where ever we were. "Alright Ruru, try to find the exit instead this time." She concentrated but fell over from exhaustion. "It's okay. Don't push yourself too hard." I told her. I put her back in the pokeball and I exited the room. As I did, I ran into one of the guards. "Well hello pretty boy." "Dang." I said. "When are you going to learn that you can't escape? This is like your 4th time." He put my hands in cuffs and led me back to the bottom of the place. We entered and I saw the same table they had strapped me on. "Can I at least get a purple one this time? It would match my pants." "Shut up." He said and tossed me on the ground. "Hello Ruby. Did you have fun running around again?" "I told you that I don't know anything already Cyrus." "Of course you don't." He snapped his fingers and two Team Galactic members showed up holding… "Sapphire!" I tried to run to her but one of the grunts tripped me. Her mouth was covered with a strap. She looked at me with a face that I will never forget in my lifetime. I felt so empty. "Alright!" I said on the verge of tears. "I will tell you, but you let her go."

"Alright deal." Cyrus said. "You let her go first." "Fine by me." They took off the bandana from her mouth and led her to an elevator. They then sent her up. "Alright, tell us what you know." Cyrus said.

Sapphire went all the way up to the top floor. She walked outside and met two grunts. She smiled and grabbed her face and started to pull. A ditto flew off a female galactic members face. "Good work man." Said one of the grunts.

Silver POV

I must have fallen asleep in the emergency room because when I woke up Gold was screaming at me. "Silver, the nurse said we can go inside now!" I punched him in the face and stood up, patted my shirt and pants, and then went inside. "He won't be conscious for who know how long but when he wakes up, I will let you know." "Thank you nurse." I said and walked out. "Hey are you not even going to look at him?" Gold asked. "Shut up Gold, and what I am doing is going to the airport to meet Oak." Gold sat there and then started to follow me. "Sounds good. I will come with you." "Fine but don't get in my way." I told him. "You haven't changed one bit Silver." He told me. I sent out crobat and flew away. "H…Hey wait for me!"

Yellow POV

"Yellow! Yeeeelllloooowww! Wake up!" Blue was screaming at me. I let out a yawn and stood up and stretched. "Are we here?" I asked. "Yes, now let's hurry so we can find Red." Blue said. We exited the plane and met up with Green and Oak in the terminal. "We are supposed to meet Silver outside of the airport." Oak said. "Alright! I get to see Silvy again!" I looked at her and smiled. First time for a while. "Let's go, pesky woman." Green said. Blue immediately started to ramble off about how jealous he was of Silver and that kind of stuff. I sighed and followed.

We got outside and I could I smell the scent of the ocean. One of my favorite smells, but I didn't think of that at the moment. We looked around and found Silver by listening for Gold's rambling. "There they are!" Gold said. I ran up to Silver and asked him "Is Red okay?" "Well, he is not dead." "What!" I immediately got out Dody and took off towards the Pokémon Center. There were tears running down my face.

I arrived at the Pokémon Center and ran inside. "Where is he?" I asked the nurse. "Oh the boy? He is in room 186." "Thanks," I said rushing past her. I opened the door and saw him. His lifeless body lying on the bed with a beeping monitor telling his hearbeat. "Oh no." I walked over to him and sat in a chair next to him. "R…Red?" I said sniffling. He didn't move. I held his hand. "Please wake up!" I said full out crying now. He was still lying in his bed quietly as before. "I… I… I need you because," I was crying so much that it was hard to speak. "I… I love you." I said really quietly.

The monitor was beeping faster now. I started to tense up. What's going on? I started to panic. I ran outside and got the nurse. She ran back inside and was messing with stuff I had no idea what they did. Then it happened. The monitor made one flat beep sound. "I need to try one more thing." The nurse said. She got out the shockers that they use to try and revive someone. "Clear!" she yelled and pressed it down on Red's chest. She did it twice, three times. Nothing. She stood there in astonishment. "He… He's dead." She said. I went into shock. "Wha…" I said sobbing. "He is dead." She said and left the room.

The next thing that happened was me sitting down crying on Red's body. "No! He can't be dead!" I was sitting there, now feeling nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Promise Chapter 9

Yellow POV

Everyone was standing there shocked at what had happened. Everyone had managed to catch up after I charged away. Now we were all standing in remorse because of Red. I couldn't say anything because I was crying too much. "Why did he have to go?" I heard Blue say in a sad voice. We all just sat there for hours. Eventually everyone got rooms and checked in. I was the last person in the room. "Red… Please come back." I said softly. The nurse came in. "Sorry Miss, but I have prepare him to be taken out tomorrow." I didn't say anything. I stood up and walked to the waiting room. I had to see him again.

At about 3:00 in the morning, I secretly snuck into the room of where Red was. I sat down next to him and in my own desperate attempts, tried to heal him with my own powers. "Please work!" I sniffled to myself. Luckily the monitor was still connected so I could see if his heart rate increased or decreased. After about 20 minutes of trying to heal him I had to stop or I could kill myself in exhaustion. All was lost. I started out the room.

Then I hear a beep noise. I turned around slowly. The beep happened again. "Red's alive!" I thought. The monitor was beeping but very slowly. I decided to hurry and go get the nurse. It seemed that in that moment that my exhaustion began to hit me. I fell over and everything became fuzzy. I was now almost crawling for the door. Seeing in how I could do nothing at the moment, I sat there breathing extremely heavy. I screamed, "He is alive!" and then passed out on the floor.

Ruby POV

"Alright I will tell you everything I know." I said still thinking about Sapphire. "Good. Here is my first question. You were asked by Prof. Birch to go find a map. This map has the power to reveal the hiding place of an ancient Pokémon?" "Yes." I told him, but that was all that I really knew. I had to make up some lie quick for the rest of his questions or I would be in trouble. He asked me several questions like "What is the Pokémon?" or "Where is it found?" and those kinds of things. I succeeded in telling him that the map showed of a Pokémon named Dialga and that the map is located somewhere in the Johto region. "Good. We are done with you. MARS! Escort him out please?" That was it? I have been stuck in here for who knows how long and that's all he wanted to know?

They brought me up the elevator and he pushed me out. "Don't come back you hear?" Then they went back down to their hideout.

I was finally out of there but something didn't feel right. They let me off way to easily. I decided to ignore it since I'm actually outside. My first thought was to find Sapphire, but then I realized that I only did have Ruru and she was almost completely out of Hit Points. My shirt and jeans were ripped and had holes in them. I ran until I saw a small village. When I entered, there was the amount of people walking around as there are on my fingers. (In case you didn't know, that would be ten.) I approached and old woman. "Excuse me ma'am? Could you tell me where this place is?" I had to figure out so I could get to the nearest Pokémon Center and get my Pokémon. "This is a small village about 10 miles from Petalburg City. You need to shower deary." And then she went back to whatever she was doing. "Petalburg? We are in Hoenn then. I need to talk to dad." I thought and then took off running.

I was about to leave when I realized that I was really hungry. I turned around and looked for something to eat. I started to think that Sapphire must have gone through here if she ran from Team Galactic's base. As I was walking I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I was…" I stopped in my tracks. It was Sapphire! "Ruby?" she looked at me as if I had come back from the dead. She then hugged me. "Sapphire, I am so happy! How did they catch you anyway?" "How did who catch me?" "Team Galactic." I was starting to be suspicious. "Team Galactic? Aren't they from Sinnoh? What would they be doin' here? And what do you mean captured?" I was dumbfounded. "But I saw you! They had you captive and threatened to kill you if I didn't give up the information we got!" She looked at me puzzled. "Look Ruby, I think you better come with me." We got on her Tropious and left for Petalburg. I then decided to fall asleep.

Blue POV

"Wait for me Green!" I yelled running after him. We were on top of a green hill. "You know Blue, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a time now." I looked at him with glowing eyes. "W…What?" I asked. Then suddenly his voice became feminine. "He is alive!" "What?"

I woke up realizing that it was a dream. "Oh, man! That was a good one too!" Then I remembered hearing Yellow's voice in my dream. "Yellow!" I immediately shot out of bed and ran downstairs. "Yellow!" I yelled trying to find her. I kept searching. Then I ran into the hallway with the patient rooms. I heard a small beep from room 186. "What?" I walked in to find Red's monitor slowly beeping and Yellow passed out on the ground. "Oh no!" I could guess exactly what had happened. Yellow tried to heal him. I picked her up and ran into the nurse's room. "Excuse me, ma'am? She looked at me groggily. "Red's monitor is beeping. Please go check on him." She had to process what I just said for a second but then immediately jumped out of bed and ran down the hall.

I slowly walked back upstairs with Yellow in my arms. She was just so rash sometimes and didn't think of the consequences beforehand. I put her down on her bed in her room and then walked back to mine. I started to drift off.

Yellow's POV

I woke up in my bed. Then I sighed in relief. At least someone heard me scream. I sat up but then my head started to pound. I was trembling and threw up on the side of my bed. I am just the best at this I thought. I laid back in my bed trembling and head hurting. My cuts on my stomach were starting to hurt again. That was it. I started to cry. I couldn't handle it anymore. A nurse ran in and cleaned up the mess and then ran off. "B…B…Blue!" I screamed. I was crying so much I thought I was going to die. She ran in. "Yellow!" She ran to my bed and sat next to me. I was slowly moving my trembling arm to her shoulder. "H…H…Help M…Me!" I managed to say. She put my head in her lap and began to sing a lullaby.

Red's POV

I woke up in a hospital. Prof. Oak was moving things around in my room. Oh my head hurt. "Professor?" He jumped and then slowly turned. "Red! How are you? Are you feeling well?" I sat up, but more slowly this time seeing as last time I almost passed out. Surprisingly my burns were gone and there was only a scar of the 3rd degree one. "Where are we?" "Oh, we are in Olivine. Silver had found you on the beach but then brought you here." "I remember that." I said slowly. I then started to panic. "What about Yellow? Is she okay?" 's smile faded. "She has been having huge anxiety attacks and is heavily exhausted. I'm afraid she won't recover until she sees that you are okay." I started to get scared. "Bring the nurse in here please." He nodded and left.

The nurse came running in minutes later. "When can I start walking?" I asked trying to be as careful as possible. "I guess you could now seeing as how your burns are gone. Just be very careful. Then she left. I saw my clothes next to my bed. Slowly getting up and balancing myself, I got dressed and exited my room. There were a bunch of rooms and a big hallway.

I got lost several times but after about 30 minutes I managed to get to the front of the Pokémon Center. I saw Blue sitting with her back against me. "Blue?" I asked. She turned around and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "R…R…ed? Is that really you?" She got up and hugged me. "Please go see Yellow. She hasn't been well the last few days." I nodded and walked upstairs. (Painfully I might add) I walked into the room that Blue had told me.

There she was sleeping. Her hair was tussled and there was an awful smell in the air. I walked over and sat on the bed, making sure not to wake her. She was trembling. I was almost crying myself. I hated seeing her like this. It made me feel terrible inside.

I tapped her shoulder. Her eyes popped open. They were a more grayish color then the usual amber. She looked at me. Her mouth opened. Slowly she sat up. Her hand touched my face. "R…Red?" she asked crying. "Yellow, I'm here." I said holding back tears. She then collapsed in my arms and cried. I patted her head and cried as well. I sat there until she fell asleep in my arms. A smile on her face. One smile I hadn't seen in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

** Before we even get started I want to say one thing. I love you guys. All of the people that have read my story and those who have Reviewed my story. Thank you so much. I just thought that I should give you guys some praise too. **

** If you guys were angry that Red died. Don't worry , I would never kill off a main character like that. (Permanently.) Anyway…**

**I do not own Pokémon Obviously, If I did I would be a multimillionaire. **

_From your author_

_Draymond._

The Promise Chapter 10

Ruby POV

Sapphire had decided to turn Tropius upside down so that I would wake up. "Jeez, break my back will you?" I said a little bit angry about what she did. "We're here Ruby!" She put her Tropius back in the pokeball and we left to my dad's gym.

As we walked in the doors, my dad ran straight up to me and gave me a big hug. "Ruby! What happened? Are you hurt?" My dad was bombarding me with questions. "I'm okay Dad, just put me down please." When everything got settled down we walked into one of his private rooms. I explained everything from the Island to the Headquarters.

"I see. So Team Galactic huh?" My dad said. "Aren't they supposed to be in Sinnoh?" He asked me. "Yeah. That's why I was so surprised to see them here." I said. "Wait a minute Ruby!" Sapphire said a bit loudly. "You said that they had taken me hostage, but I was never there! I was lookin' for you the whole time!" My thoughts started to race as I pondered on what could of happened. "Maybe we should ask the seniors?" I suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea Ruby." Sapphire said to me. "Why not?" Me and my dad asked in unison. "Well, you see, Red died. And they are all tryin' to calm each other down because of the tragedy." Me and Dad's jaws fell. "You mean Red? Pokémon League Champion is dead?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I really don't want to think about it though. All of them are really sad and I am too. He was a good friend."

The next few minutes were silent. Then I thought of something. "If he died then I want to go visit everyone, just to ease their tension about me being kidnapped." Sapphire nodded and Dad said that was a good idea. He said that he would tell Mom but I would have to personally see her soon. After that we left for Kanto.

Yellow POV

I woke up. No one was there but I could see that they had redone my bandages and cleaned out my wounds. I remembered Red. "Please tell me it wasn't a dream." I said sadly. "Please say what isn't a dream?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned slowly to find none other than Red sitting in a chair. I started to tear up again. I could see the concern in his face as he walked over to comfort me. "Shhh, Yellow it's okay." He said in his amazingly soothing voice. I looked at him. "You scared me! I thought I would have to live without you. You died!" He then hugged me. "I know. I'm sorry." Now I felt a bit guilty. It wasn't his fault that he protected me from the flame and then got captured. "It's okay." I said calming down.

Since I was just wearing pants and the bandages, Red helped me get a shirt on. As he did I couldn't help but blush. Then, leaning a little bit on him, we left the room. We then went downstairs. No one was there except for Blue. "Hey guys!" she said in a cheery voice. "Guess what I got for you?" We both looked surprised but at the same time a bit suspicious. "What Blue?" I asked. "Follow me!" she started to walk out the door when it opened. Ruby and Sapphire ran in. "Hey where is…" Sapphire stopped. "AHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped towards the corner. "Get away Zombie! Don't eat my brain. Eat Ruby's! His tastes much better." She yelled and then hid behind the plant. "Thanks Sapphire, now I know not to trust you with my life." Ruby said sarcastically. Me and Red and Blue all started to laugh. "Don't worry Sapph. He's not a zombie. He just sort of awakened after a bunch of tragedies happened." Blue said. She calmed down and smiled. "Ok, but anyway, I found Ruby, as you can see, and now we have some more important matters at hand." "What?" I asked. "Just meet me and Ruby at Petalburg Gym in Hoenn."

"Sorry Sapph, but I just kind of woke up from being dead and Yellow has some serious wounds. We need a few weeks to recuperate." Red said. I felt like I was floating on clouds even though I was terribly sick. Red had just showed more concern for me than he did himself, and he was in a more serious situation!

"Alright. In two weeks we will meet as Dex holders and talk about the future." Ruby said and they both walked out.

"So what was it that you wanted to give us Blue?" Red asked approaching her. "Oh! I almost forgot. Follow me!" We got outside (with the help of Red I might add) and limped over to a car. "Here!"  
>She leaned in the back seat and pulled out a wrapped oval shape. "I thought since you guys are such dunces to be able to almost and actually kill yourself, I decided to get you a gift." She handed it to us.<p>

I was about to unwrap it when she stopped me. "Wait until you get home, and be super careful. It is fragile." With that she was off.

Red POV

"I wonder what could be inside." I thought poking it. "Red! Be careful! Blue said it was fragile. Plus it's pretty heavy so It must be something important." "Oops, sorry."

We headed for the airport in a taxi seeing how we don't have any Pokémon. "So Yellow, I know this is a touchy subject, but since I was the one who died, how long was I out?" Yellows face shrank in depression. "You were gone for about 2 weeks. I had just about given up on you, but then you woke me up and I felt so amazing. Like I could do things again." As soon as she said that she started to blush. I laughed. "You're funny Yellow. I am definitely glad I didn't leave this place for good." I saw her blush again and I was beginning to worry. "Um, are you coming down with a fever? If you are, I will carry you back down to the Pokémon Center and I won't let you leave until you are better."

She looked at me and laughed. "No Red , I'm fine."

Silver POV

I walked into the Seafoam Island to look for someone. "Paras out!" I yelled and threw the pokeball. The paras walked out and looked around. "Use Flash." I said. A blinding light shot out from paras making all of the zubats and various other Pokémon squeal and run away. When I could open my eyes again I saw that there was a lot more mold and moss on the walls of the ancient place. I could almost fell the musky feeling in my throat as I breathed.

I headed down several flights of stairs, leading down to where Lugia had once rested. "Why are you here." A voice echoed through the entire room. "Show yourself Lance. It's no use hiding from me." Slowly Lance stepped out from under the waterfall on his Dragonite. "So Silver, what brings you here this time?" I looked at him with a death glare. "Why did you do it?" "Do what?" he said walking closer to me almost smiling every step he took. "Why did you attack Red?" I said getting ready to fight him. "You know as well as I do why. I need the healer. She is the only other Viridian Curse Child and in order for my plan to succeed I need her." Then why did you almost kill her with an air cutter attack?" I was starting to get impatient. "I have the resources to get her up to snuff in no time, but she would not come."

I felt disgusted. Listening to this man was like talking to a piece of tar that was trying to kill you. "Are you working with Team Rocket again?" It was a stupid question seeing as he was in charge for the elite for who were basically a part of Team Rocket. "Silver, you better leave. I have important things to take care of." I snapped

Immediately I grabbed Feraligatr and ordered it to attack. He was gone. In an instant he had disappeared into thin air. I looked around quickly and found him standing on a platform high above me. "Now Silver, was that a good idea? I heard you don't have any feelings toward anyone or anything." "I don't!" I yelled back. "Then you certainly won't mind this." Lance said pulling out someone who was wrapped in rope and had duct tape over their mouth. "B…Blue?" I asked. He pulled out a knife and she started to squirm. "You don't mind this do you?" he pointed it at her throat. I was trembling now. "Stop, let her go!" I yelled. "Under one condition. You work for me now. You will take orders or I end her life."

I hated it, all of it. There was nothing I could ever do about this so I had to comply in order to save Blue. "Fine!" I yelled back. "Good." He then threw Blue behind him and I heard a thump on the ground. I flinched.

Yellow POV

We got to the airport. I made sure that the present Blue gave us was safe by carrying it around everywhere. "Let's get our tickets and then get back to our houses. I am incredibly tired." "Me too." I said. Security was a pain but eventually we ended up making it through to the airplane. We boarded and took our seats. "So we get a whole two weeks off. That will feel great to be able to not be dead." I heard him say. I laughed. "Red, you are so silly." The flight took off and I began to become tired. I saw Red thinking about something intensively. I decided that it was best to leave him alone. Instead I leaned my head on his shoulder subconsciously and began to drift off. I was still holding the present in my arms just in case.

I then felt Red's hand start to play with my hair. I smiled and blushed as he did. He was just so warm and I could feel myself sink into him.

Just before I fell asleep, he did something I will never forget in my life. He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The Promise Chapter 11

** Hey guys! Thanks again for reading my story and I'm glad you all like it! Anyway, I have some news. (It's not really news, it's more like informational stuff) The next few chapters will be only about the recovery of Red and Yellow. So don't expect a whole lot. I still want you to read don't get me wrong, I'm just saying it will be mostly about them, then again that's why you are reading this story right? Anyway, thanks again and enjoy the story!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

Yellow POV

I woke up to a slightly snoring Red and an angry flight attendant. Apparently we had landed about 15 minutes ago. We got off the plain and walked into the refreshing feel of Vermillion City. I missed the ocean but I could tell Red didn't feel the same way. "I'm ravished!" Red yelled. "How about we get something to eat?" "I'm not that hungry." I told him. Right after I said that I heard a monstrous sound coming from my stomach. Red exploded laughing. "Ok, maybe just a bit." I said putting my hand behind my head.

We left the airport walking since we didn't have any money with us. I was carrying Blue's "Surprise" and Red was walking next to me. "You know, I have been thinking." Red said. "What?" I asked with wonder. "Where are my Pokémon?" I giggled. Leave it to Red to make you believe he was actually going to ask something important. "I brought them with me to the Pokémon Center in Olivine." "WHAT!" He looked like I killed his dog. "Don't worry, after about two days of staying there Green said it wasn't healthy for them to stay so he took them with him back to Pallet." I could hear him sweat drop. "Oh good, I was actually worried about that the entire plane ride." We both laughed. "Let's get going!" He yelled and took off running. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled running after him.

Red POV

We arrived at a café. I was breathing heavily lying on the ground while Yellow stood there watching me. "Maybe you shouldn't take off running." She told me laughing. "Hey, dying takes a toll on your body." I saw her flinch at the word "dying". I stood up. "Let's eat."

As we walked inside, a flying plate almost hit me in the face and there was a lot of screaming. "You know what, let's go somewhere else." I said as we sneaked out. "Where should we eat then?" Yellow asked me as we started walking down the street again. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark outside. "Let's find the Pokémon Center and stay there." "Alright."

We walked in, ate, and then asked for a room. Sitting in our room I could see Yellow looking at the gift we got from Blue. It seemed that she could sense something on the inside. "Wanna see what's inside the present Yellow?" She looked at me like she had done something wrong but then relaxed. "But Blue said to wait until we got home." "I think it will be fine." I said scooting closer to her as she held the present with care. "Alright." Her fingers slowly undid the bow that was placed on top and tore off the wrapping paper. We both gasped. "It's an egg!" Yellow yelled. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon it is?"

We sat pondering about what it could possibly be for about an hour when Yellow yawned. "I'm tired." She said. "Alright you can use the bathroom first." "Okay, hold the egg and be very careful with it." I nodded and looked at it marveling.

Yellow POV

As I was showering, it dawned upon me that the room me and Red got only had one bed. I couldn't tell if he did it on purpose or not. I can't say that I wouldn't like it but it is a little embarrassing. I sighed and dried myself. I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I walked out and saw Red starring at the Egg intensively. "Um… Red, what are you doing?" "I am having a starring contest with the Egg and it's beaten me four times now." I laughed. "Let me have the Egg." He stood up and handed me it then escaping into the bathroom.

"What could you be?" I asked myself holding up the Egg while lying down. "Maybe a Squirtle?" I got out my sketchpad and started to draw. I haven't drawn since Sapph stole my pictures on the boat. It felt like my hands and my pencil were just working by themselves. It almost seemed like I was in a trance. I wasn't paying much attention seeing as how Red was looking at my picture. "Who is that?" He asked me. I thoroughly looked at the picture now. It was a crib with a baby in it. Then it hit me. "I dropped my sketchpad and started to shake. "Yellow? Are you okay?" Red asked seriously. "Y…yeah." I said. "Who is that in your drawing?" Seeing as how Red already saw the picture I told him. "Back when we were at One Island, taking the boat back, I had a dream." "Yeah, then what?" he asked. "Promise you won't laugh?" I asked with worry in my voice. "Cross my heart." "Alright." I sighed. "I woke up in my room. I heard something crying outside my door, so I went to check it out. I walked out of my room but the crying started to come from downstairs. It kept moving around the house. It grew louder and was hurting my ears and then finally I yelled "Where are you?" and it stopped. I could only hear a soft whimpering coming from my room. I walked in and saw a crib. I walked over to it and saw on the inside a little girl with black hair and amber eyes. She fell asleep in my arms and then I woke up."

I was crying at this point while Red was studying the picture and thinking. "So you're saying this is the same baby girl that was in your dream?" I nodded. "It is extremely detailed for being a dream. I can even make out bonelines, but why are you crying?" He asked me. "I don't know but I just feel really happy when I see her, and when you were in the Pokémon Center, she kept coming into my dreams." My head was hurting. "I… I just need some sleep." I said. He put the picture away and said that it was a good idea. I walked over and wrapped the Egg in some blankets. "This should be good right?" "I guess, I have never taken care of and egg before." Red replied.

I got into bed and Red got in next to me. I could feel my face lighting on fire as he was lying there. Suddenly I scooted closer and put my head on his chest. "You know, I wouldn't mind sleeping like this all the time." I heard Red whisper to me. I smiled and snuggled in more. "You're the best Red." I thought.

Silver POV

(Past)

"I need you to go and find out about this map. Its content is supposed to lead you to an all-powerful Pokémon. I know that Team Galactic has been looking for it as well but I must have it before they do." Lance explained to me. "What did this have to do with Yellow?" I asked him as he starred at me with those dark eyes. "That is not anything that your incompetent brain would understand." He snapped at me. "Now go and find Professor Birch and ask him. DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN THE WAY." He put real emphasis on that part. "Now get out of my presence Silver." I slowly turned around and walked out looking back to see my "sister" tied up.

(Present)

I got out and summoned Crobat. "Get me out of here." He nodded and we flew to a forest not so far away. When we landed and returned him and fell on my knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as loud as I could. "WHY?" I was now crying slamming my fists on the ground. My Feraligatr came out by himself and looked at me. I looked up with teary eyes. "You're right. I need to get a grip." I said standing up. "I need to think of a plan that will let everyone know what Lance is planning without him noticing." I sat there for a long time with Feraligatr. "Let's just camp here until we think of something." I said and he nodded.

Red POV

I woke up to the pleasant sight of Yellow sleeping on my chest. "I don't know if you heard me on the plane but I really mean it." I thought. I looked over to where the egg was and saw it was still there. Then I picked up the picture Yellow drew yesterday without her waking up. Why did I get the feeling that I knew this little girl too?" As I looked at it more I couldn't stop. The detail was just so impressive, especially since it was just a dream, and how could she remember this if she had the dream back on the boat?" I felt shifting on my chest and I could see that Yellow had sat up. She stretched and looked at me with a smile on her face. "Good Morning Red!" she said. I smiled back. "So what is the plan for today?" she asked me as I sat up next to her. "We should probably head back to Pallet so I can stop by my house, and you probably want to go home too." "Yeah."

We got ready and walked over to the phone areas of the Pokémon Center and called Green. He answered. "Hello? Green?" I asked. "Red? Oh, it's good to see you! Where are you? Is Yellow with you?" "Yes, she is, we are in Vermillion trying to get home. I would be awesome if you could send us Aero." "Oh sure, no problem." He sent him over and we said our goodbyes. "Is it just me or did Green act a little bit too happy?" Yellow asked me. "I think so too."

I sent out Aero. As he came out he looked at me and froze. Then he started to wag his tail and lick me to death. "Haha, I'm sorry I left you guys but no more please." I could see Yellow smiling at all of this, and I don't think I have seen Aero happier in my life. We got on him (taking turns to carry the egg) "To Pallet Town!" I yelled and he blasted off.

**Just a few more notes. I just realized that I said it would only be about Red and Yellow. Then I realized that Silver still had some stuff to do so I am changing it to Red, Yellow, and Silver. I am just really lazy and don't feel like changing it at the top. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all of the peoples that read my story! Sorry for the wait, I have just been very busy last week and I just finally got to writing it. Also my gaming needs needed to be quelled so… but you didn't need to know about that. Without further ado, the story.**

**BTW! I don't own Pokémon. duh**

The Promise Chapter 12

Red POV

We had stopped at Yellow's house because she wanted to grab her Pokémon and some other things which I don't know what they are, but she then told me she wanted to stay at my place. Seeing as how I really like her I don't have a problem with that. We got to my house and I silently rejoiced that it had not burned down. "Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Yellow asked as we walked in. "Just put it in my room, we'll find a spot for it later.

I was in kind of a hurry. As soon as we had contacted Green in Vermillion, I wanted to go visit and get my Pokémon back, but Yellow didn't seem quite as excited as I was. "Ok, let's go to 's place then." Yellow said coming down the stairs. "YES!" I yelled and then ran out the door.

Silver POV

I had just arrived in Lilycove City in Hoenn. "My guess is that the juniors won't be far off. I will send them my planned message." I silently thought to myself. I walked into the department store because I needed to buy some things. My plan was to attack 's lab and then leave a message for the Juniors. I won't hurt him. I couldn't bring myself to ever do that, especially since Blue's life is on the line. I realized that I was spacing out in the middle of the store. I quickly regained my composure and bought my items.

I was halfway to Fortree when I my Pokegear started to ring. "Hello?" I asked wondering who would call me. "Silver, where are you?" I heard an annoying voice say. "Gold, I don't have time to talk to you now." Suddenly his voice got really serious. The only time I have ever heard this voice was when Crys almost drowned back at whirl islands. "Listen to me Silver. I saw what happened at Whirl Islands. I know Blue is in danger. What are you going to do?" he asked me. I gulped. I actually felt nervous for once. "I need to attack Prof. Birch's lab but I'm going to leave a message for the Juniors so they will know whats happening." I heard silence for a long time. "If you run into trouble and can't accomplish your mission, Lance would have to figure it out himself." Gold said. "NO!" I yelled into the phone. "You will not interfere!" "Silver, I can't let you attack his labs no matter what the reason. No innocent person should have to deal with something like that. That's why I'm going to stop you." His voice stuttered at the end.

This angered me. "SO WHAT IF YOU DO STOP ME? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO BLUE?" "You don't need to worry about it." I was flustered now. "Gold, I you cross my path, I swear I won't hesitate to crush you." I told him. "You can't scare me Silver." He said and then he hung up. k

I pulled the phone from my ear. "Honchkrow, FASTER!" I yelled and we sped up.

Yellow POV

"GREEEEN!" Red yelled as he slammed the door open without even knocking. "Red, you are going to break the door down." I told him as we walked inside. "Oh, sorry." He laughed and we walked upstairs. When we got upstairs we could see Green sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Hey Green, where are my Pokémon?" Red asked. "They are out back. The pokeballs are on the table downstairs." He responded. "Thanks!" Red yelled as he was already half way downstairs. I sighed and looked over at Green.

"Are you okay Green?" I asked. He then stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Heh, I'm fine, though you should probably go get Red since the herd of Tauros are chasing him." "What?" I ran downstairs. Though I could swear that he was crying.

I got outside and saw Red running for his life. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He was yelling. I was laughing so hard that I was on the ground holding my stomach and crying. It was hurting since there was still a huge gash over my stomach, but it was worth it. "YELLOW, DON'T LAUGH. HELP MEEEEE!" he screamed as he ran past. I ran to the middle of the field and stood where Red was advancing. I held out my palm and focused. Red ran passed and collapsed behind me and the Tauros slowed down and spread back out. I turned around and started laughing again. "Yeah yeah, laugh at Red all you want." He said between pants. I helped him up and we walked inside.

We got inside and saw Green packing a backpack. "Where are you going Green?" Red asked. "I'm going to find Blue." "She's missing?" We both asked in unison. "How do you know? Red asked. "She told me that I had better show up to her shopping spree thing or she would black mail me. She didn't show. She NEVER misses those kind of things." He sighed and put his backpack on. "Wait Green." I said before he ran out the door. "What?" he turned and looked at me. "Take this." I gave him a black object. "A charcoal?" "Yeah, have your Charizard hold it and his Fire moves will be much stronger." He smiled. "Thanks Yellow." He then left.

Red walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "That sure was nice of you." He said. I smiled. "GREEN! Come here! You need to help me lift this." Oak said running into the living room. " Oh." He said when he saw both me and Red. "Red! Yellow! This is great. When did you come back?" "Just today." I said. "I wasn't expecting you two back so soon. Anyway, have you seen Green around?" "He just left and he probably won't be back for a while." Red told him. "That boy. Never stays in one place for too long." Oak said laughing. "But I can help you." Red said. He nodded and the both left.

Red POV

We got back and it was 6 a clock. "So Yellow, what do you want to eat?" I asked her. "I want to make **you** something." Yellow said and smiled. "Really? Great!" I thought over it. "Um… why?" "Let's just say that it's my thank you." Thank you for what? I thought. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I decided to get everything to clean up my room since it was "our" room now. The door was open and all of our clothes were all over the floor. What happened? I thought and started to clean up. When I was done cleaning, I walked back downstairs. "Red, come here." Yellow said from the kitchen. I walked in and was shocked. "He is so cute!" she said as the Pokémon was tugging at her pant leg. "What's that?" I asked and pulled out my Pokedex. "Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies." The Pokedex said. "Where did he come from?" I asked very confused. "I don't know." Yellow said. "But, dinner is ready." She smiled very wide. That made me happy.

I set the table and she brought out a soup made of Oran Berries and hamburger and potatoes. We I ate so much that I could barely move afterwards. "Holy cow Yellow! This was sooooo goooood!" I said patting my belly. I looked over and saw her feeding the Riolu with a small spoon. She is really good at taking care of Pokémon." I thought.

We finished eating and I cleaned the dishes and then we both sat down in the living room. "So where do you suppose the Riolu came from?" I asked her. The Riolu was sleeping quietly on her lap. "I don't…" Then she looked at me as in the cartoons when the light bulb turns on over someone's head. "The Egg!" I looked at her with confusion. "The one that Blue gave us?" "Yeah, this must be it!" she said. I laughed and picked up the Riolu. It woke up and stared at me for a while. Then it slid out of my grip and fell asleep in my lap. "What are you going to name it?" She thought about it for a second. "Aura." "That's a good name." I said and petted Aura's head. "Keep him there, I will be right back." With that she was gone. I was thinking quietly to myself. "Is it just me or is Yellow more outgoing then usual?" Before I could finish my train of thought she was back and sitting next to me. She was holding her sketchbook + pen. "Now don't move Red." I looked are her like Are you serious? She nodded and I sighed.

After about an hour and a half she finished. "I'm done!" she said and yawned. I slowly gave Aura to Yellow and stood up. Then I stared to dance around like an idiot. "What are you doing Red?" she said giggling. "I need to move around since you made me sit still for an hour and a half.

We walked upstairs and got ready for bed. We both showered and then got in bed. "Hey Yellow?" "Hm?" she responded cuddling closer to me. "I don't have a good feeling about what is going on right now." She immediately shot up and apologized. "No." I said laughing. "You're okay. I'm talking about the previous events." She sweat dropped and put her head back on my chest. "Red, I don't like it either but there is nothing we can do now. In our state we would collapse before even reaching Johto." I nodded and started to close my eyes. I heard a noise. I looked over and saw Aura. I laughed and picked him up and put him above me and Yellow. "Good night." I said.

Green POV

I was sitting outside Red's bedroom window. "Good night." He said. I sighed. What I would give to live like they are right now. I jumped from his window and landed on Charizard. "Let's go." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

The Promise Chapter 13

Red POV

I woke up to a great smell, and a not so great one. Aura's butt was on my face. That's not the good smell; the good smell was breakfast. I shot out of bed and ran downstairs in my pajamas with Aura still sitting on my head. I slid into the kitchen since I was wearing socks and it was hardwood floor. There I saw Yellow already dressed and eating. "Morning." She said while smiling at me. I put Aura down and sat in the chair. I was just about to get some eggs on my plate when I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down and I saw Aura pointing at my head. I looked at Yellow but she only laughed.

After breakfast we decided to go to Viridian Forest. We were in Route 1 and it was me, Yellow and Aura, still sitting on my head I might add, and it was great. "Yellow?" "Hm?" "I would like to get some training in with my Pokémon today. I have to get stronger even though we are recuperating." She turned and looked at me with a pout on her face. "You know if you get injured, I will never let you live it down?" I started laughing. "Ha, don't worry. I know."

Yellow POV

We got to the forest and Red immediately sent out his Venusaur. "Saur! Use Razor Leaf on the tree!" He nodded and sent out two deadly sharp leaves and cut the tree in half. I sighed. "C'mon Aura. Let's go find some berries." I told him. He nodded and jumped on my head.

We walked into a quiet area of the forest and began picking. I sat down and began examining the berries. That's when something very strange happened. Aura poked me and showed me a berry, but it wasn't Aura. It was a little girl. She had black hair and amber eyes. She had a look in her eyes like she was expecting me to respond to what the berry was. I panicked and started to crawl backwards. She started to walk closer. I quickly closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's not real. It's not real." I opened my eye again and saw Aura. He looked at me as I just got out of a mental hospital. I sweat dropped. I gathered a few more berries and then ran back to Red.

I wasn't very surprised when I got back. I saw all of Red's Pokémon looking at him and he was lying on the ground gasping. "Yellow!" he said. "My body hurts." I face palmed. I walked over and gave him an Oran Berry. I then sat down next to him.

"I think I'm going to take a break." He said as he fell asleep on my back. I giggled. Red was so careless. I got out my sketchpad and started to draw. Both Pika and Chuchu got around me and looked at my drawing.

Silver POV

I was in Littleroot Town. As soon as I landed I started to look around for Gold. I didn't see him so that was a good sign. I started for the lab. I was in the middle of a field when I heard a noise. It was like something was running. I looked behind me and saw him. He was riding his Typhlosion like it was a horse. He circled around me and jumped off in front of me, with his Pokémon right behind him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled at him. "What if I refuse?" he said with his usual smirk. Now I was infuriated. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" I yelled. The Pokémon flew out of the ball and shot out three rapid pillars of water at Typhlosion. "Double team Explotario!" He yelled. The Pokémon split into two, then fours. It circled my Pokémon. I concentrated and decided. "Use Aqua Jet to jump up then use slash on the one above you!" I yelled. Feraligatr looked up and shot into the air with his water attack. It was a direct hit. Typhlosion flew back and landed on its back. Gold snickered. He recalled his Pokémon. "Go Utaro!" he yelled. A sudowoodo came out. I glared at Gold. "Bad choice." I whispered to myself. "Surf go!" I commanded. "Substitute Utaro!" Gold yelled. The Pokémon was replaced with a doll. The surf went right through it. "Now Utaro, Wood hammer!" "What?" I thought. A green light started to flow from Sudowoodo and eventually shaped into a hammer. It struck my Pokémon with full force. My Pokémon fainted and his Pokémon took serious recoil. I growled.

"Come back Utaro!" Gold switched Pokémon. "I need to pass Gold! Why are you trying to stop me?" I yelled at him. "You can't let Lance control you." He said. "He has BLUE hostage and threatens to kill her if I don't cooperate! What am I supposed to do?" "Do you really think he can keep Blue hostage?" he asked me and smirked. "What do you…?" His smirk was replaced with a serious face. "Before I left to get you, I stayed after a little. Here is what happened.

(Past)

"Now girl, I shall have to dispose of you since you happen to know my little plan." Lance said. Blue started to squirm around and panic. "Don't you worry, it will be quick." He pulled out a knife. With one fierce movement, he stabbed her right in the heart. "What the…?" Pink substance started to ooze out of her chest. Her body started to deform and a ditto replaced her. "HAHAHAHA! You really aren't as intelligent as you are made out to be Lance!" Blue yelled standing at the start of the entryway. "Dragonite, kill her!" The Pokémon shot after her. "Come back Ditty!" Blue yelled and charged up the stairs."

(Present)

Gold POV

"And that was the last I saw before I had to chase after you." I replied. Silver looked really angry. He walked towards me and then punched me right in the face. "OW! What was that for?" I shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me this before you idiot?" Silver yelled. "I need to find her." And with that he took off. I stood up and rubbed my jaw. "Ow, Silver really hit me hard that time." I started walking towards the closest Pokémon center.

I had just left Littleroot when I heard some screaming. "Is that the scream of a fair maiden? I will come to aid." I thought out loud. "No! I won' put it on!" the voice was close. I turned a corner to find none other than our juniors. "Come on Saph, we made a bet and you lost." "That ain't fair though. I have never played chess in my entire life!" Sapphire turned in the tree to find me sitting right behind her. She screamed and almost fell out of the tree. "Allow me to escort a beautiful you lady as yourself to a safer place." I said. Saph started to frown. She clocked me on the head and I fell out of the tree. "Gold, find another hobby!" she yelled at me. I rubbed my head while Ruby was laughing at me. "Geez, everyone just likes to beat on me." I said.

Red POV

I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep. (I know, but he is thick headed so bear with him) I was leaning against Yellow. I turned around and she fell over and hit her head on the ground. She immediately sat up and rubbed her head. "Oh Yellow, I'm so sorry." I said trying to help in some way. "Thanks for waking me up Red." She said as she stood up still rubbing her head. "Hehe, so… what time is it anyway?" "Huh?" she searched her pouch that she had around her waist. She pulled out her Pokegear. "It's 3:30." I looked around and saw all of my Pokémon sleeping in the area. "Well, since all our Pokémon are sleeping, even Aura, I want to show you something." Her face got a little red but she nodded. I took her hand and started to lead her off. Before we left I looked back at the Pokémon. Aura was sleeping in between Pika and Chuchu. I snickered and then we left to go deeper in the forest.

Yellow POV

"Red where are we going?" I asked because my arm was starting to hurt from his grip. "Just a little more." He said continuing his little route. Eventually we got to a grove. There was a circle of grass with one tree standing in the middle. "Over here." He led me to the tree. I saw that there was a hole in the middle of the tree. Red reached in and pulled out the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a flower. It had bright red pedals and its stem was a brilliant blue. The nectar area was a radiant yellow. "R…Red, Its amazing." I said holding the flower. "I thought you would like it. I found it while I was training here just barely." I took the flower from my hand and placed in my hair. "Now it's even more beautiful." My face turned redder than a cherry. "He leaned in and kissed me.

That is a moment I will never forget in my entire life. I kissed him back. After about… um I really don't know actually, but the point is that we pulled apart. "Yellow I want to tell you something." I was blushing madly.

Red POV

"Yellow I want to tell you something." I said. "Yellow, I…," I couldn't think straight. These sort of things are hard! Before I could say anything else a blade flew out of nowhere. I flew straight passed Yellow's head missing by mere centimeters. "OH NO!" I said. I grabbed Yellow's hand and started to run. "What's going on?" she yelled as the wind started to pick up. "We need to move fast!" I yelled back.

We were almost back to where our Pokémon where. But the wind got faster and I could hear someone following us at an extremely rapid pace. I could also tell that we wouldn't make it if we didn't speed up. I looked back and Yellow was struggling breathing because of her wounds. In one quick motion I pulled her closer (while still running) and picked her up. I ended up carrying her bridal style. "Red!" she was huffing. "Don't… die!" she yelled as we were running! I looked at her and she was crying. Now I was angry. No one, and I mean NO ONE, hurts my precious Yellow. I started running faster, faster than I have ever run before. I was running off of pure adrenaline now. Behind me trees were falling left and right and the wind was trying to drag us back. I let out a loud scream and ran even faster if that was even possible.

Yellow POV

We arrived at the area where our Pokémon were. Everyone was awake now and sensed danger. As soon as we got there everyone started running with Red. "AERO! TAKE YELLOW, PIKA, AND CHUCHU AND BRING THEM TO A SAFE PLACE! NOW!" he yelled with the wind. Aero nodded and Red threw me on Aero while Aero picked the pikachus up with its feet. "NOOO! RED!" I screamed bawling my eyes out. Red looked at me and smiled. How could he smile at a time like this? "GO!" he screamed again. Aero took off at the speed of sound, leaving me to see Red running from the thing that was chasing us.

…

We were sitting under a tree in Route 1. I was bawling. The three Pokémon were also crying. Aura came up to me. My tears were flying off of my face in the wind. Aura reached his paw and wiped a tear from my eye. I looked up at him. Now I got even more depressed. Then he told me something. "Don't cry Yellow." I picked him up and hugged him as tight as I could. "Why!" I yelled to no one specifically. "Why can't I live?" I yelled still hugging Aura.

After crying for like 3 hours, I knew I needed to head back or I would get a cold. "Come on guys." I said sniveling. "He's not coming back. Not this time." I said and the Pokémon looked at me. They all put their heads down and followed.

I was just entering Pallet when Aura started making noise. I was confused so I read his mind. "Yellow! The thing is back!" I just collapsed. There really was no more point in living was there? I didn't care if he killed me. I just want to be with Red where we would not be hurt. I noticed my stomach wounds started to bleed again. I looked up with hazy eyes and saw someone walking towards me. I stood up and spread my arms. "If you came here to kill me, than do it!" I yelled. I don't think I have ever felt so emotionless in my life. The figure didn't stop walking. I stood there and closed my eyes waiting for the blade to pierce my skin. ….

Nothing

Instead I felt something collapse on me. I was still standing so I picked up the figures body that was laying on me. I my eyes were filled with fear as I saw who the figure was…


	14. Chapter 14

The Promise Chapter 14

Yellow POV

"If you came here to kill me, than do it!" I yelled. I don't think I have ever felt so emotionless in my life. The figure didn't stop walking. I stood there and closed my eyes waiting for the blade to pierce my skin. ….

Nothing

Instead I felt something collapse on me. I was still standing so I picked up the figures body that was laying on me. I my eyes were filled with fear as I saw who the figure was…

It was me.

The person I was looking at was me! I dropped myself and started to walk backwards. "What's going on?" I whispered to myself. The other me stood up. She dusted off herself and then looked at me. She had black eyes and an evil grin. "You disgust me." She said with a cold voice. "It's people like you that you that make me want to gag." She said walking closer to me. "W…what do you want?" I said trembling of what I was seeing. "Why are you so nice to things?" the other me asked. I didn't answer. "Of course, how silly of me to ask. Well I think there should be a change to that." "Who are you?" I asked. "Who am I?" She laughed. "I'm Yellow of course." "No you aren't. I'm Yellow and no one else is." She laughed. "See that's where you are wrong. I am what you aren't. The reason for my existence is to do everything you don't." I fell to the ground still trembling. She walked and leaned over me. "It's time I did what I came to do." She put her hands on both of my shoulders. Suddenly she became black mist. It was flying around me at fast speeds. Suddenly it flew into the open gash on my stomach. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. It kept coming in. It was filling my body and I could feel my eyes starting to fade. It kept coming. I was still screaming when suddenly I started to float up. Aura and the others were staring at me with scared eyes. With the last ounce of power I had left I screamed. "RED!" then it was over. All of the powder was in me. I fell to the ground and passed out.

Green POV

I was closing up the gym when I heard some wind. The wind got stronger and stronger until I had to duck or else I would be blown away. I noticed that it was coming from Viridian Forest and I tried to look that way. That's when I saw Red's Aerodactyl fly out with Yellow on it. "What in the world?" "NOOO! RED!" she screamed. That can't be good, but I couldn't move until the wind cleared. About an hour passed until the wind stopped. I stood up and ran to the forest. I got to the entrance to find a giant hallway looking row with a bunch of cut trees and the grass had a bunch of cut marks on it. "Where is that idiot?" I asked no one in peculiar. I turned and found a trail of blood. I thought for a second and then decided to follow the blood trail. I ran into route 22. There lying against a tree I found a person I knew all too well. "Look who I find once again injured." He laughed and spit some blood. "You don't even know half of it." He said with his cap covering his face. He had several cuts on his arms and one on his back. I walked over and helped him walk army style.

We walked all the way back to the gym. When we walked in I let Red sit down on a chair. "Wait here I'll go get some medical supplies."

Red POV

All I could think about was if she got away alright. She better have. Almost instantly I hear a splash of water come from upstairs. "BLUE!" I heard Green yell. I laughed. A few minutes later Green and Blue came downstairs. "What is wrong with you Pesky Woman?" Green screamed at Blue. "You should know better than anyone that letting me stay here will result in some form of humility. Besides you never let me face any of the trainers" She pouted. Then it snapped in my head. "Wait just a minute." They both looked over. "When did you guys come back? Green you went looking for Blue just a little bit ago." I asked them. All of a sudden things went silent. "Shut up Red." Green said and I swear both of their faces turned red. Then Blue realized what condition I was in. "Red what happened?" She asked. "A long story." She clocked me on the head. "Don't give me that, tell me!" She said frowning. "Okay okay, jeez. You didn't need to hit my head.

Both Green and Blue were fixing me up while I told them what happened. "Where is Yellow?" Blue sounded worried. "I asked Aero to her to my place so I assume that's where she would be." "Her wounds haven't fully healed yet, you guys are going to kill yourselves!" She yelled at me. I stood up. "I'm going to make sure that Yellow made it safe." "We will go with." Blue said. "We?" Green asked. She stared at Green with a face that will forever haunt my nightmares. "Okay, I'll go." Green sounded worried. "Yay, thank you Greenie." He sighed and then we left the gym.

Ruby POV

"It's only been a week." I sighed and fell back on my bed. "I sure hope the seniors recover." I stood up and put my shoes on. "Let's take a walk with Nana." I sent her out and began to walk through Route 101.

Half way to Oldale Town I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned and looked at them and Nana started to sniff towards that direction. Suddenly someone burst out from the leaves and landed on top of me. "Got'cha!" She said holding a Pokémon with all her might. She turned and looked at me. "Ruby? Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get up!" Sapphire said while trying to stand up keeping the Pokémon in her arms. "Look what you did Saph , you got my clothes all dirty!" I yelled at her. "Maybe if you weren't such a sissy boy." She countered back. "For your information, keeping clothes in tidy condition lets other people know that you have a sense of hygiene! Something that you should work on!" I snapped back. "Quit usin' words that I don't understand!" She yelled back at me. I sighed started to walk away. "W…wait Ruby!" She started jogging towards me. "What?" I said still a little annoyed. "Um… have you gotten' any news from our seniors?" I sat down next to a tree and she sat down next to me. "No. I really hope they recover soon. We need to stop Team Galactic from achieving whatever they are planning, and I hate just sitting here doing nothing." We were both silent for a while(something that is very rare to see I might add.) "I hear ya." She said back.

Red POV

We were walking down Route 1 trying to find Yellow. I was panicking. Green and Blue were also keeping their eyes out for her. Eventually we got to the entrance to Pallet Town. There is where we saw a figure heaped over on the ground. Suddenly I could hear Aura, the Pikachu's, and Aero."Yellow!" I yelled half running, half limping towards her. Green and Blue followed. I knelt down next to her and put her head in my lap. "Yellow! Wake up!" I yelled tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked at her closely. Her eyes had darkened from the usual amber. Her skin was cold, and the wound on her stomach was opened. "Red we need to take her to your house for treatment immediately." Green told me. I wiped the tears from my face. "You're right!" I picked her up once again and we started heading towards my house.

It had been a couple of hours since we bandaged Yellow and put her down on the couch where we could keep a close eye on her. "What do you think could have caused her to slump over like that?" Blue asked both me and Green. "That monster…" I mumbled. "What?" Blue asked. "That monster did this to her. I'll find him and I'll make him pay." I said with a voice that surprised myself. Then Yellow started moving. My attention immediately turned to her. "Yellow are you okay?" I asked She sat up and looked at all of us. "What happened?" she asked us. We all shrugged our shoulders. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us." Green said. "All I remember was walking back from Route 1 and then everything went black." We all nodded. "Well, I'll take care of her for now." I told Green and Blue. "Alright but you stay here and don't leave. Understand?" Blue said with a motherly tone. "Yes Blue." I responded. Green snickered at that.

Yellow POV

Green and Blue left and It was just me and Red left in the living room. "Hey, how did you escape that thing?" I asked him. "I'll tell you that story tomorrow but for now we both need our rest." He told me. I nodded and he left to go to the bathroom. "What happened and why does my head hurt?" I asked no one in particular. Suddenly everything went black.

Red POV

I went back in the living room to find Yellow standing up. "Yellow you need to rest. You aren't healthy enough to stand yet!" I ran over to her. She started laughing. "Shut up Red."

…

"What?" I asked trying to forget what she said the first time. "I said Shut up Red! Once the plan has been completed, I will kill all of you!" She started laughing again. I was terrified. Yellow never would say or even think of something like that. "You're not Yellow!" I yelled at her. "No, I am." After she said that she fell to her knees and held her head and started to scream. I could only watch.

What happened back there?


	15. Chapter 15

The Promise Chapter 15

(Last Chapter)

**After the two weeks…**

Red POV

This was the day we were supposed to meet Ruby in Hoenn to discuss something important. So we are heading there right now, but I'm really worried about Yellow. She just haven't been herself. She keeps forgetting things and then her personality changes. Right now she was sleeping on the airplane next to me while Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, and Crystal were behind us. "Hey Senior Red!" Gold yelled from behind my seat. "How's Senior Yellow holding up?" I turned around and looked at him. "Good for now, I hope." I wasn't sure anymore. Ever since that night I have found her doing disturbing things. Like playing with knives or yelling at Pokémon. It just isn't right.

We landed in Lilycove, where we were supposed to meet the Juniors, and tried to find them. We walked out of the terminal and found and Sapphire. Yellow twitched for a second and then went back to normal. "Hey, Yellow. Are you sure you are alright?" "No. I don't know anymore." She sounded sad.

We all got our Pokémon and flew to Littleroot Town. Once we landed, we were greeted by Ruby and Emerald. "Hey guys!" Ruby said. We all said hi and made our way into the lab. I walked downstairs when I realized that Yellow wasn't there. "Blue, did you see where Yellow went?" I asked her. "She's gone?" Blue started to panic. "Don't worry. I'll find her." I ran back upstairs and outside. The cliffs were really close to the lab and I looked over only to see Yellow sitting on a ledge. I walked over.

"Yellow?" I asked. She jumped a little and then turned. "Hm?" she answered back. "Why are you out here?" I tried to sound like I wasn't worried but I really was. "I can't do this Red." She was tearing up. "Do what?" I was really confused. "Ever since that night, I feel like there is someone living in me that isn't me. I know that she comes out whenever I black out and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." She was crying now. "Yellow, I'm not sure what happened back then, but I will not let you hurt anyone. I know how the other you acts and I will stop it. Don't worry anymore please." She looked at me and hugged me. She sniffled into my shirt. "Thank you Red." I nodded and helped her up.

We walked back inside and back downstairs. We took our seats around the table everyone was sitting at and the "conference" began. Ruby started off. "Alright. We all know that crazy things have been happening the last few months and we have to put a stop to it. The first item of business are the evil teams." We all nodded and listened. "So far we know that Team Galactic are looking for some Pokémon that is almighty and powerful. They told me so while I was captured by them. The other thing we know is that when Sapph met Yellow and Red at One Island, they found a Rocket shirt." Everyone started making mental notes of what was going on. "We need to watch these guys closely so can stop whatever schemes they may have. Second. We know that Lance is up to something but we do not know what. Blue interrupted. "He wants Yellow for one of his plans!" Ruby thought this over. "So it's safe to assume that Lance is still working with Team Rocket. This means that there are at least two evil teams that we need to worry about," he explained.

Green stood up. "I would like to say something." Everyone sat down and looked at Green. "A week ago, me, Red, and Blue found Yellow passed out on Route 1 with her stomach wound opened. Ever since she has had some personality changes," he told everyone. "We currently don't know what happened to her but we need to be cautious just in case," Green said with a harsh voice. Yellow looked down at the ground very depressed. I stood up. "Nobody needs to worry about that! I will take care of her so nothing bad happens and we will figure out how to fix the problem!" I sounded angrier than I meant to be. Green nodded. "I will hold you to that," he said.

Professor Birch stood up. "Alright everyone, I think it's about time I told you what I sent Ruby and Sapphire out to do." Everyone turned and looked at him expectantly. "A while ago I was out on a field research with Sapph and we were studying the formations of the rocks near Dewford Town. We looked around the formation and found a stone. This stone had an engraving on it which was in unknown lettering. I could not read this because the letters made words that I did not understand. Because of this I sent Ruby and Sapphire out to the Sevii islands to look at the unknown relics discovered there to see if we could find out some more information."

Sapphire also stood up. "I think it's worth noticin' that the stone was black," she said with a proud manner. We all thought for a while. "Do you think that Galactic and Rocket are after the same thing?" Crystal asked thoughtfully. "This could be a possibility but we do not know what Rockets motives are yet." Professor Oak stated. Silver added a comment. "Lance tried to have me go and destroy this lab for him so there must be something in here that he doesn't want anyone to know about." We all turned to Silver. "What would Lance want from here?" Gold asked. "There is a book about ancient language upstairs," Ruby said. "WHAT!" Professor Birch yelled at him. "Yeah it has translations and cool texts inside of it," Ruby added. "Did you try to translate the stone with the book?" Crystal added. Professor Birch laughed and scratched his head. "I didn't even know what had a book like that…"

Everyone mentally face palmed.

"Alright everyone, here is the plan!" Ruby said very sternly. "We are all going to pair off and help shut down these guys for good as well as explore these stones. Crystal, you're going to copy the writing onto paper and then translate it with the book. Gold and Silver will help out with that. Me and Sapphire are going to find Galactic headquarters again here in Hoenn and destroy it with my dad. Blue and Green, you are going to try to figure out what Lance's plan is for the Rockets, and Red and Yellow will be given the black stone after Crys is done copying it and figure out what to do with it." We all nodded and it was decided.

We were all let outside and sent back to where we came from. "Me, Gold and Silver are coming to Kanto with you guys to study at that lab. This will make things convenient for when you need to pick up the stone," Crys told me, Yellow, Green, and Blue. "Sounds good!" I said. We all departed waiting for the time to come where we can begin our fight.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm just a stupid procrastinator and I kind of have been busy. But the point is that I updated! XD DON'T PANIC! JUST BECAUSE I SAID IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN IT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I'm going to be writing a Second part and this is just the end of this part. Sorry it's short too, I just wanted to end it. Thanks again for the support and I will try to get this next part up ASAP! **


End file.
